Copyright Infringement
by Deneb-sama
Summary: This story is a Yu Yu Hakusho Harry Potter crossover that is based after the fifth book. It has original characters and the rating might change. Chapter 3 re-write is up! Also Chapter 7 is up.
1. Meet the crew

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho sorry people who thought different I can tell you what I do own. I own Deneb Trinty (who contrary to popular belief is not me) and Rayvn Salai they are based on RPG characters on the forum I own. If you wish to use these people I contact me somehow and I will contact the people who technically came up with them and we will probably say yes. This is version 2 of Chapter 1 of Copyright Infringement. Oh yeah a piece of information this is set after the fifth book of Harry Potter and then chapter black in Yu Yu Hakusho. Also I choose to ignore certain facts in Yu Yu, but it's not like they are going to do something about it. P.S as soon as I get one review for the new chapter 1 I will start replacing them.

-----

"Well what did ya call us here for? Want us to save the world from some terrible threat **again**!? What is it this time fucking mutant bunnies?!" The raven haired boy laughed sarcastically at a child sitting in a chair before him. Suddenly an oar descended on the poor youth's head swung by a girl in a pink kimono and had sky blue hair.

"Yusuke remember the talk we had on your manners!?" The girl screamed at the Yusuke holding her oar in a threatening manner.

"Hey whatch where your swinging that thing Botan! Why should I show him respect when every time he sends me on a mission I always either end up dead or close to it!" Yusuke screamed right back at Botan.

"Will you two shut up." A voice came from the corner as a short, spiky haired male appeared from the corner followed by a taller red headed person.

"Ah now that your all here we can truly begin." The toddler suddenly stated causing Botan and Yusuke to stop fighting. "This is a very unique mission, but I think your up to it."

"What tipped you off? The fact that we kicked Sensui's ass when no one else could?" Yusuke smirked

"Yusuke let's not get into that! Yes that may have been a factor, but now we know you're strong enough to face this problem." The toddler continued throwing a newspaper at Yusuke.

"Koenma sir?" Botan mumbled moving closer to the toddler.

"What is it Botan?" Koenma sighed wondering what his assistant was wondering now.

"You made me pull Yusuke and Kurama out of school so they can read a newspaper?"

"Not just any newspaper it is the official newspaper of the wizarding world."

"What!? We have to deal with wizards now! What we have to go save the princess, slay the dragon, and rescue fucking Camelot?" Yusuke screamed throwing the newspaper behind him nearly hitting Hiei in the head if Hiei hadn't caught it in time.

"And their worth our time why?" Hiei grumbled handing the paper to Kurama who began to read it casually.

"Hmm...I assuming you mean this Voldemort character they are mentioning on every page?" Kurama looked up at Koenma.

"Yes it is you may not know this, but Voldemort is supposed to be dead. He slipped through the cracks actually this was before Botan came to work for me 2 so it took a while to notice." Koenma wasn't looking at anyone just staring at his desk. "because of this blunder countless people have died or been put close to it. He's messing with our records by killing people before their time only one other person has done the same thing as Voldemort." Koenma pointed his remote at the TV and gave it a click.

Harry awoke with a jolt like he someone shoved a red hot poker in his ear.

"What kind of dream was that?" Harry rubbed his eyes before jamming on his glasses and sliding out of bed. Sitting at his desk he looked at Hedwig's cage and let out a great sigh. "I can't tell anyone about this or they will think I some kind of attention junkie. Now can I girl?" Harry reached in the cage and stroked his owl fondly.

------

"What the fuck is that toddler thinking!? Sending us to England to protect some snot nosed wizards while trying to defeat some evil being that we don't even know what they look like!" Yusuke screamed trying to keep his balance on a sword tip. Suddenly between some of his unintelligible grumbling a chair flew and hit him in the skull. "What the fuck did you do that for you old hag?"

"Concentrate on your training dimwit! This is what I get for taking on a slacker not only are you slow and lazy, but your skipping out on your training for another stupid mission which will put you near death prolonging your absence from your training! Also watch your tongue." Genkai spat.

"When you put it that way I guess I could use a vacation from looking at your ugly face!" Yusuke laughed until he was hit with a coffee table.

"Now, now you two settle down and Yusuke you won't be of any use to your team if you can't move now will you." Botan jumped in.

"Argue all you want I'm not going." Hiei stated plainly from his perch on the window sill.

"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you as well. You see exams are coming up and I need to study mother wants me to get in a good school." Kurama looked up from his tea apologetically.

"Sorry, but your all going with Yusuke. We sort of already pre-registered at the school." Botan gave a nervous chuckle.

_Koenma was right Kurama and Hiei were going to ditch us. I guess this behind their back tactic of his wasn't so bad._

"Here are your letters to make it official and what supplies you need." Botan quickly handed out the cream colored letters and retreated behind Genkai for dear life.

"What. did. you. say." Hiei glared dangerously at the envelope. "I am not spending a year with ningen spawn."

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Botan." Kurama gave her a dangerous glare.

"Hey your not the only how got tricked into going to this school okay!" Botan whined trying to make Genkai into a human shield for herself. Right about then the news finally seemed to sink in for Yusuke.

"WHAT!!!! We have to go to school!! No one said anything about no fucking school!!" Right then a boiling hot tea kettle flew nailing Yusuke right in the head knocking him off the sword point. "Okay old hag bring. it. on!"

-------

"Wow your suck Voldemort!" A harsh unseen voice laughed. "You can't even kill a teenage boy!"

"What do you mean? How can you say that?" Voldemort gasped

"Hmm...let's see maybe the whole being seen in public. In the fucking Ministry of Magic no less now everyone will believe that old crack pot again! I told you discredit him didn't I? We almost had the entire ministry in the palm's of our hands."

"I will redeem myself to you." Voldemort gave a deep bow.

Harry woke in a cold sweat gazing around his blurry room to see the familiar shapes.

"This is just screwed up." Harry mumbled grabbing his glasses.

_Voldemort serves some higher evil! What will I tell everyone this is unbelievable!_

Harry paused at his desk and looked at Hedwig confused.

"It's pretty unbelievable right? I mean should I really tell anyone?" Hedwig gave a soft hoot from her cage making Harry chuckle. "Couldn't have said it better myself girl." Harry sat down in his desk and started petting Hedwig.

--------

"You are sooo luck idiot." A cold voice said mockingly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything....I haven't even moved." Voldemort whispered.

"That's not what I mean the boy saw all of this." A girl stepped out of the shadows. "Well not everything he didn't see me, but no worries my painfully slow lackey I shall help you....this time." Voldemort turned around bewildered.

"How can you tell when the boy is watching....and what do you mean next time?"

"Easy you get this dopey glazed over look in your eyes and you shall see what I mean by that in due time." The girl let out a cold laugh.

"Yes master." Voldemort gave a deep bow and disappeared with a loud pop.

"So are we going to Hogwarts then?" A woman stepped out behind the girl appearing to be of the age 30.

"Bingo bingo you get the prize!"

"What would that be?"

"An chance to be a serial killer?"

----

"Yusuke quit playing with that in public!" Botan scolded him as he scratched at his arm.

"What are you bitching about? You never said anything when we were..."Botan smacked Yusuke with her oar. "What the hell did ya do that for?"

"Your drawing a crowd and you act like you've never gotten a tattoo before!" Botan hissed as she grabbed Yusuke's arm away from the bandage.

"Never had a magical one!" 3

"Well it's your choice! You said you wouldn't wear the translation necklace, the translation earring, the translation bracelet, or the translation ring! What else were we supposed to do?"

"They were all pink!"

"May I suggest going into a shop?" Kurama hastily butted in remembering he was the only boy who had taken a translation charm.

"If it will keep us away from all these damn ningen." Hiei scowled at the nearest wizards causing them to run away in fear.

"Magical Menage......what ever... wonder what kind of crap they sell?" Yusuke shrugged and started to swagger 4 to the store.

"It's pronounced Magical Me-na-sher-e Yusuke get it right. Your pronunciation is horrible how will you ever fit in?" Botan lectured.

"Who cares it's not like we need to fit in at all we just have to kill some.." Just then Botan hit Yusuke over the head with her oar again.

"Not in public!" Botan then proceeded to drag Yuske into the shop followed by Hiei and followed more slowly by Kurama. When Kurama got into the store he found himself separated from his group desperately as he whipped around 5 he meet with a surprise.

-----

"Come on that thing can't be sick Mione! I'm not even sure that thing is really a cat!" Ron gasped as Hermione heaved Crookshanks off the counter top.

"Well he is unlike Scabbers." Hermione glared. Suddenly in the background yelling could be heard approaching the store.

"Hey you two why don't we take this some where else it seems that were gonna have company real soon." Harry muttered interrupting their highly revealing conversation about facts no one outside the 'circle' 6 should know. Ron nodded at Harry and started following him towards the entrance.

"Mione hurry up! We'll meet you outside okay?" Ron shouted back as he reached the store entrance.

"Don't rush me Ron!" Hermione quickly grabbed a vial off the counter top and started jogging towards the exit while attempting to put it in her bag. Hermione had finally gotten it in her bag when she ran into something quite firm yet soft.

_Well it can't be a wall so it has to be a......person?_

"Excuse me miss." An unfamiliar voice chuckled.

"Oh no it was my fault entirely you see I was...." Hermione gazed up at the person in front of her and gasped at what she beheld. What she saw were vivid emerald green eyes which put Harry's to shame. They were framed by red hair that would made Ron look like a brunette. On further inspection she saw that this person was well built, wore an unusual outfit which looked to her like a light blue dress with a powder yellow pants and shirt set underneath 7. "Umm....er....have we met before?"

"No, my friends and I have recently arrived from Japan why do you ask?" Kurama smiled politely at Hermione.

_What are you doing with that ningen child? _Hiei's voice ran through Kurama's head.

_Nothing we just bumped into each other that's all. Why, are you jealous?_ Kurama decided he would tease Hiei a little with this conversation.

_NO! Stupid fox they just wanted to know where you were. _Hiei's presence faded into the back of Kurama's mind as he was brought back to reality.

"Well...my name is Hermione...Hermione Granger." Suddenly Hermione couldn't help, but blush a deep red.

_Wow this person is gorgeous maybe they are a guy _Hermione mentally berated herself for this thought moments later.

_Hurry up and catch up or else you'll get another ningen fan girl _Hiei's voice returned to nag Kurama.

_You are concerned about me Hiei that's so sweet!_ The Youko side of Kurama chuckled at this remark. "Well my name is Kurama Minamino, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kurama smiled and bowed to Hermione.

"So Mione who's you new friend? We were worried when you didn't catch up, but now you gonna introduce us?" Ron chuckled from behind Hermione.

"Yes please introduce us to your new friend Mione." Harry snickered over her shoulder right into her ear causing Hermione to jump and blush even more.

"Well...this umm...is Kurama Mina...mina...uh"

"Minamino, Miss Granger." Kurama corrected not wanting to hear her bumble up his name further.

_Great more stupid ningen to harass you we on the other hand are leaving _Hiei's voice muttered through out.

_Alright, but it's so amusing to hear you get all flustered and jealous over innocent children _Youko chuckled again.

_You...you...damned fox!_

_I love you too Hiei_ Youko mentally blew kisses at Hiei who was steadily shaking with anger.

_SHUT UP! _Hiei's presence vanished from Kurama's mind.

_Stop deluding yourself Hiei_

"Kurama is from Japan isn't that interesting." Hermione squealed in delight.

"Then how does he speak English so well?" Harry questioned while inconspicuously sizing Kurama up.

_Kurama doesn't look Japanese...but this Kurama is hot I just hope he is a guy_

"Well you see I'm wearing a translating charm." Kurama showed them his middle finger, which after getting over their shock of being flipped off noticed a pink ring on it.

"You umm...well...Why the hell did you flip us off?!" Ron finally managed after he saw no one else was responding.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry that custom temporarily slipped my mind please forgive." Kurama quickly lowered his hand.

"Well anyway I'm Ron Wesley and this bloke" Ron then grabbed Harry by the shoulders." Is the Harry Potter." After hearing his introduction, Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach making him let go.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I afraid I must get going. Perhaps we will meet a bit later on." Kurama bowed slightly to the three causing them to blush then he hastily left the store.

"Kurama is so polite." Hermione sighed watching the red head disappear.

"Yeah kinda cool too." Ron nodded in appreciation.

"He didn't even look at my scar." Harry smiled at the first person who didn't stare at his scar when they heard his name.

-----------

"Stupid Potter!" Malfoy spat as he strolled down Diagon Alley with no particular purpose. He suddenly paused when he reached the entrance to Knockturn Ally and stared down into the dark passage way revealing a darker shop area.

_Maybe I could find some thing in there to hex Potter with something horrid._

"You shouldn't go in there." A voice declared behind him in an all knowing tone that reminded him of Hermione.

"And why shouldn't I?" Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh.

_Another annoyance probably related to that Mudblood Granger. Why can't they realize that I can do what ever I want? After all that's what Malfoy's do._

"At least not when so many people are staring at you, but then again it could just be me." Malfoy's response was caught in his throat when he saw this 'persons' strange appearance. It was a girl, about his age in fact, but much shorter. She was looking, well more like staring at him, through teal colored eyes. The shock of her eyes were lessened by the rest of her for instance the color of her hair, which was extremely long already braided and then tucked in a front pocket of black robes near her hips, was bright sky blue. It seemed she strived to have people look at her.

"Done ogling the merchandise? Or should I wait till we need to bring in a mop?" Malfoy quickly snapped back to his normal mind set after hearing that his mouth was open.

"How rude! Who are you? Obviously you aren't from around here." Malfoy quickly went into interrogation mode after re-gaining his composer. She then smirked at him as if who she was is completely obvious.

"Why don't you give me your name first? Oh by the way get used to how I'm acting this is how everyone acts where I come from. To answer another question I'm from America land of the ass holes." Malfoy mentally stashed this information away.

_Well that explains the appearance I hear everyone in America are barbarians. Probably the attitude as well because obviously she has never heard of my family or else she would show some respect. Still what's with the hair is it tucked into her pocket to keep her from tripping?_ Malfoy chuckled at his 'wonderful' logic.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Did you know that James Bond is copyrighted?"

"Wha? James Bond? You mean that children's comic book character 8 ? Of course I do I'm not an idiot."

"Then don't infringe on the copyrighted person." She smirked again. "Anyway my name is Deneb Trinty, but you may call me Mistress."

"WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about?!" Malfoy blushed at the thought.

"My my my, it was a joke stupid. You can now have the privilege of buying me ice cream to make up for the dirty thoughts you had about me." Deneb smiled stepping closer to him.

"You uh... can't possibly believe that I would lower my self to thinking about you." Malfoy stuttered stepping back from Deneb.

"Oh please I saw you blush don't try to deny it now."

"Please I..."

"Ah, ah no butts about it mister and here is something from me to you. Every time you masturbate god kills a kitten."

"WHAT!?"

"Stop killing the kittens Malfoy it's not nice to kill little kitties."

"Will you shut up if I buy you ice cream?"

"Maybe."

"Then let's go."

"Yes free food!" Malfoy proceeded to stomp off with Deneb following closely behind him.

A/N- Well yes this is the redo of Copyright Infringement chapter one. When I read this I realized had I been a reader of this fic I wouldn't have given it past the first paragraph so maybe that's why I don't get many reviews from different readers. Any way this time around I'm **trying **key word trying to use proper spelling, but hey a fifth grader probably has better spelling than me. On to the comments that effect the story or your comprehension on it somehow.

1. To me Hiei isn't that short he is about my height. I'm not sure if that's including his hair yeah that's how short I am Que sera sera.

2. I really don't know how long Botan has been working for him so if you do and I'm wrong I will change the facts.

3. I don't know if Yusuke has gotten a tattoo and if you think about it long enough while staring at my story I didn't say he had exactly.

4. A the swagger question I'm getting at least from my friends who when they read it laugh because it sounds like something a drunk would do. Well you know it's kind of a strut, but not as pronounced.

5. No he didn't take out his Rose whip and then proceed to swing it around like a lunatic!

6. You know the circle that knows that Sirius Black is a good guy and believed for a longer period of time that Voldemort was back. Most of them being of the order of the phoenix...that circle.

7.hides behind Hiei Okay I'm not saying Kurama wears dresses I just asked a friend who knew nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho to describe to me what Kurama looked like from a picture I had and that's what they said. slowly gets up so don't blame me blame my friend!

8. Yes anyway I said comic book character for James Bond because how else would wizards know about him? and well ever since I read the first book Draco Malfoy has remided me of James Bond.


	2. The story proceeds

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu ….blah blah blah legal rights of the original owner. I don't own things because of lawyers. You all know the drill if you have read my previous chapters or any of my other stories if you haven't…..to bad.

-----

Kurama looked around the shops as he was mentally guided by Hiei to where he was to meet them. He mentally cataloged every item for later 'purposes' when he finally reached the group they were inside an ice cream store. As he walked in he noticed that besides his group there were few people there in a nearby table there was an extremely pale blond boy sitting with a girl who had blue hair that rivaled Botan's, and then in a corner watching them was an woman probably in her 30s with pitch black hair.

"Finally, you sure took your time Kurama." Yusuke mumbled while gesturing to Kurama to sit down. Kurama strolled casually over and gracefully took a seat near Hiei.

"Did you miss me?" Kurama turned and smiled at his short companion.

"Hn." Hiei muttered giving a patented death glare to the ever cheerful kitsune.

"Well did anyone get any interesting things while I was distracted?"

"Yes actually, Hiei got the cutest little…" Botan's comment trailed of as she got a weird expression on her face. If anyone was paying attention to Hiei at that moment they would notice his bandana was glowing.

"Well screw Hiei look what I got Kurama!" Yusuke beamed and shoved a cage containing a very miffed owl.

"Gah!"

"The store owner said he was a eagle owl! I'm gonna name him Soto!"

"Umm…Yusuke it's actually a…"

"Stupid bag of feathers, but compared to you I bet it's a regular Einstein." A harsh voice rang out next to them in a laughing tone.

"What did you say about Soto?!" Yusuke turned towards the voice continuing to swing his owl.

"You heard what I said probably that table has a higher IQ than you waving around that filthy bird!"

"Blondie you're in for it now!"

"My name is not Blondie it is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Ahem?" The girl next to him began to look away from the table.

"Why don't you shut up ya slimy git." A new more English voice entered the argument. Turning the group saw that a new lesser red headed boy, a raven haired thin boy, and a bushy haired girl had approached their argument.

"Hello Potter, Wesley, and Granger." Kurama bowed to the new people who as people may have guessed were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's with him? So Potter more weirdoes to join your little club?" Malfoy gave his trade mark sneer at Harry.

"What did I do wrong? I simply addressed them." Kurama now seemed puzzled along with the rest of his group.

"Well simply put it, different custom here. You address people whom you like normally by in the west by the name they give you first." The girl finally stood up and walked into the large group. "For example I am Deneb Trinty, so call me Deneb. It must be an interesting custom to remember like this one." Deneb extended her middle finger to the group. This simple action caused many different reactions in the group. Hermione gasped, Harry went wide eyed, Ron started saying rude things under his breath, Draco laughed, Yusuke laughed as well with Kuwabara, Hiei gave a smirk, and Kurama simply nodded.

"So does this gesture even have a meaning in your culture or is it a meaningless gesture?"

"Well it means brother in our culture." Kurama responded the picture of politeness.

"That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard." Malfoy scoffed.

"That's not very nice I guess you will buy me more things to make up for it though." Deneb smiled cheerfully.

"What!?"

"So Malfoy your girlfriend got you whipped?" Harry mused making the blond blush.

"She isn't my girlfriend she is just some crazy girl who sat down next to me."

"That's not what you said last night." Deneb muttered making everyone blush with different thoughts.

"Good girl, you stopped the argument." Everyone blinked and saw a tall pale woman get out of a near by both. As she straightened out her raven black hair fell gracefully and touched the floor with the tip of her French braid.

"It was easy and they all blush pretty colors when I tell fibs that give them such naughty thoughts."

"You really shouldn't fib, but I guess you got it done let's go." As the woman got closer the group noticed she was dressed similar to Deneb.

"Okay, but I haven't finished shopping yet." Deneb pouted as she grabbed the older woman's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Next time you children argue take it outside because you were disturbing the patrons." The woman smiled mockingly and disappeared out the door.

"Thank god she's gone." Malfoy slumped into his seat. "She was so aggravating." Just then Deneb stuck her head into the store.

"Don't forget that you're taking me shopping for not shutting up." Laughing Deneb disappeared again and a thud was heard as Malfoy's head hit the table and started hysterically laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Is he mental or something?" Yusuke slowly inched away from Malfoy.

"Nah he isn't Malfoy is just a prick." Ron laughed.

"Go fuck yourself Weasel, oh wait you've got your family to do that." Malfoy chuckled regaining his composer.

-----

"See you later Harry!" Hermione waved as she and Ron headed for the head of the train.

"Remember it wasn't our idea see ya later!" Ron called back.

"Yeah sure see you guys later." Harry half heartedly waved as his friends disappeared into the train.

_Why did he have to make Ron a prefect? And why Hermione as the Head Girl? Well I guess I could find myself a nice compartment._ Harry knocked on the compartment door that he had just reached.

"Come in please." As Harry slid the door open he forced himself to smile.

_No point in looking depressed or else that might make people suspicious. _

"Ah, Harry please come in and sit with us." Harry looked up and saw Kurama sitting next to a short boy with spiky hair and gesturing to a spot next to another black haired boy, but his was slicked back and a girl who was holding a conversation with the first black haired boy.

"Sure thanks." After moving his luggage he slumped down in the seat.

"Excuse me, but it would seem the last time we met I didn't introduce my friends to you." Kurama smiled making Harry feel better.

"Uh…sure um…thanks." Harry just looked around taking in these people's appearances.

"I am Yusuke Urameshi number 1 punk at my old school." Yusuke grinned seeing Harry's bewildered look appear.

"Hello, my name is Botan Shinime it's a pleasure to meet you." Botan waved ecstatically.

"I'm Deneb Trinty we actually met before, but they were under different circumstances." Deneb gave a small smile at him and suddenly Harry got where he had seen her before. 1

"Hn." Was all that came out of the shortest ones mouth.2

"Don't mind him he's just a little shy." Kurama mused.

_Shy I thought that was talk to me and die expression. _For indeed Hiei was giving one of his death glares 3.

"His name is Hiei Jaganshi."

"It is nice to meet you all I'm Harry Potter." To Harry's surprise and relief no one reacted differently.

"Would anyone care for snacks?" The snack peddling lady person had arrived at their compartment at last and Harry was hungry, but as he reached for his wallet pouch Deneb walked over to the snack peddler.

"How much?" Deneb asked pointing at the cart.

"For what dearie?" Deneb twitched at being called 'dearie', but didn't do much about it.

"The whole cart."

"That would be 20 galleons, 14 sickles, and 50 nuts total why?"

"I'll take it." Deneb at this point tossed a pouch at the woman who barely caught it before it struck her. "buh bye." Waving slightly with an obviously fake smile Deneb ushered the woman out of the compartment.

"Hungry?" Came a bemused question from Yusuke.

"No." At this point everyone was becoming confused.

"Then what are you going to do with all of it?" Harry spoke up looking over the vast amounts of candy.

"I don't know or care charge the cart and make off like a bandit with as much as you can carry for all I care." At this comment Yusuke jumped from his seat and began plundering the cart.

"Ummm…thanks you might want to be careful while eating some of this." Harry picked up a chocolate frog just as Yusuke let out a choked gasp and began gagging.

"Why the fuck do these jelly beans taste like vomit 4?" Yusuke began to dry heave onto the floor to many peoples displeasure.

"That what a 'Bertie Bott's Every flavor bean' right?" Harry chuckled remembering the speech Ron gave him about wizarding candy his first year here.

"Yeah so?" Yusuke carefully examined the package.

"Well they mean every flavor."

"Gah!"

"What?" Harry turned to see Hiei perched on the luggage while Botan was staring bewildered at something.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Botan pointed a shaky finger at what Harry soon recognized as a chocolate frog.

"Oh, Chocolate frogs have been spelled so they get one hop." Harry was now distracted from everything having fun.

"Baka ningen's!" Hiei grabbed the frog and brutally bit off it's head. "Not bad for the intelligence of these ningens."

"What does ningen 5 mean?" Harry questioned opening his own chocolate frog.

"It…er…means…" Botan stammered scratching her head.

"English men." Kurama jumped in.

"Oh, that's neat I should tell Hermione that." Harry smiled innocently as he bit his own frog.

"Yeah, interesting I didn't know ningen meant that." Deneb looked suspiciously at Kurama.

-------Several hours and candy mistakes later-----

"Hey we should change we're almost to Hogwarts." Harry piped up after shoving his wrappers off of himself.

"Right! Well then let's get started." Botan looked up from her chocolate frog card pile.

"This should be interesting." Yusuke muttered.

"It will be if certain people decide to start sneaking peaks." Deneb glared harshly at Yusuke and everyone turned and went about their business changing.

"We're at the station perfect timing." Harry cautiously turned around. "Where is all the…"

"CANDY!!??" Yusuke gasped in horror after he turned around.

"I think I might know where it is." Deneb laughed straightening out her collar.

"Where?" Botan examined the remains of the candy finding only Cockroach clusters left. "I don't think these are any good unless the culprit doesn't like them."

"Yes, where did they go?" Kurama stepped off the train and began observing the scenery. "I found what I had very good."

"Why don't we ask our chunky little friend?" Deneb giggled as she began poking Hiei's robes and a chocolate frog fell out.

"Mine!" Hiei suddenly flitted away.

"Shit!" Yusuke tried following Hiei's movements, but lost him. "I've never seen him go that fast."

"This will be interesting, but I must go find someone later." With a wave Deneb melted into the crowed.

"There's Ron and Hermione I better catch them before I lose 'em." Harry waved and ran off dragging his trunk.

-----

"Okay if I were her where would I be?" Deneb muttered looking around.

"I would be right behind you of course." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Okay one down. Where's Rayvn she said she would be here?"

"No idea she just walked off."

"Firs' years an' transfer students this way!" A loud gruff voice boomed above the racket of the platform.

"I will take this as a meet up later sign." Deneb sighed looking over the boats they had arrived at.

-----

"He still hasn't settled down." Botan sighed.

"Wow shrimp is even twitching!" Yusuke laughed for indeed Hiei was twitching and looked extremely paranoid.

"I'm not twitching!" Hiei snapped and gave a mighty twitch flipping the boat.

"My, oh my having fun?" Deneb giggled watching with delight as she approached the group.

"Damn shrimp tipped our boat." Yusuke shouted grabbing the boat.

"He seems a tad hyper after all the candy." Kurama sighed as he helped Botan onto the capsized boat.

"I'll take him then." Deneb leaned closer and held out something. "Hiei I've got more candy." Hiei looked at her a moment then swam quickly over and appeared in the boat.

"What's that?" Botan questioned before slipping off the boat onto Yusuke.

"Nothing much actually." Deneb muttered as her boat disappeared from their vision.

"Get offa me!" Yusuke shoved Botan back onto the boat.

"She took him…that's not nice." Kurama growled and suddenly his hair began turning silver and his eye's glowed an eerie golden color. "She should watch for who she's taking things from." Kurama let out another deeper growl. "Especially from me."

A/N- Yeah my hands haven't fallen off yet so more updates for all of you!

1. Harry is really slow ne?

2. What were you expecting his biography?

3. Which are copyrighted and all rights belong to little flea aka Hiei.

4. From personal experience I can say who ever made these is one sick mf my evil best friend gave me a laundry detergent flavored one and didn't tell me it was horrible.

5. It means human in Japanese.


	3. Sorting and Ducking responsibility

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or the rights to kill those who oppose me…yeah…I do own Deneb Trinty, Rayvn Salai, Shem Yazah, and the story plot. If you want to use any of it please contact me or if I find out I will kill you evil laugh.

* * *

By the time the unfortunate trio reached the boat docks they were not only sopping wet, but Kurama had managed to go ½ demon form. As Yusuke playfully mourned their now capsized boats sinking Deneb walked back into the cavern followed by a black blur.

"So Kurama do this often?" Deneb giggled looking them over as Botan attempted to fix herself up.

"What?" Youko Kurama replied angrily.

"This whole thing involving 'Look at me I'm a sexy kitsune I have boys and girls chasing me lustfully'." Deneb stated complete with little hand movements to emphasize her point.

"Dude, Kurama you gotta change back." Yusuke whispered into the ½ demons ear. Suddenly the black blur settled near Youko Kurama making him change back after seeing **HIS** Hiei.

"Candy?" Hiei muttered after Kurama had pulled Hiei into a deep hug. Kurama became shocked and almost appalled by the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's positive reinforcement he does good he gets a treat. Any who I was sent here to get you guys for the sorting ceremony." Deneb said lazily.

"That's not positive reinforcement you made him a sugar whore!"

"What do you want from us? I mean you wouldn't keep bothering us if you didn't want something?" Yusuke for once stated an intelligent question.

"Your right I do want something…a five pound bag of twenties 1." Deneb burst into laughter at the shocked expressions on their faces. "I'm joking… Hiei want candy?" Hiei swiftly nodded. "Follow me to the ceremony and you get a sugar quill." Hiei rapidly tried and succeeded in pulling himself out of Kurama's grasp. "Let's go now." Deneb turned quickly and walked away with Hiei following in her footsteps exactly.

* * *

"Finally the first years are sorted. I mean how many are there this year I'm starving!" Ron moaned leaning on Harry to prove his point.

"Welcome back students!" Dumbledore beamed as he surveyed the anxious student's faces. "As most of you have guessed we have a new defense against the dark arts professor." The pale woman to Snape's left nodded curtly.

"Hey Ron, that's the woman from Florean Fortascue's Ice cream parlor." Harry whispered urgently into Ron's ear.

"Her name is Professor Rayvn Salai." Dumbledore continued on with his speech. "We are also blessed with some more exciting news. No it's not that Mr. Filch has added more items to his list, though that is true, it's that we have received 6 new transfer students from Japan and America. You may bring them in now." Professor McGonagall nodded and stuck her head out into the hallway for a moment. In a few minutes she walked across the hallway, but this time followed by a nervous Botan, a smug Yusuke, a suave Kurama, a bouncy Hiei, a giggly Deneb, and a mysterious foreigner.

"Hey Harry, do you know who the last one is?" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"You got me buggered 2." Was Harry's very simple, but 'eloquent' reply.

"Now when I call your name, you will step forward, place the hat on your, and go to the house it has sorted you into." Professor McGonagall announced. "Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei twitched at the sound of his name and started towards the stool.

"Stop the tweaking it's just a hat!" Deneb playfully yelled at Hiei causing him to twitch again as he placed the hat gingerly on his head.

"Miss Trinty, please control yourself." Professor McGonagall growled.

'Hmmm…a fire and ice demon 3? how did you manage that? Did an ice demon have an orgy in a volcano? I bet it was steamy' a voice in Hiei's ear whispered cynically 4.

'Who the hell...'

'Heard enough of that sentence to place you' The voice eagerly cut Hiei off and with a mighty bellow yelled. "Slytherin!" Hiei unfortunately for the hat didn't move.

"Mr. Jaganshi, please go to your houses table." Professor McGonagall stated approaching Hiei as a few students began to giggle.

"No." Professor McGonagall quickly pulled the hat off Hiei's head and gave him a push off the stool.

"There is no need to be nervous Mr. Jaganshi." Hiei's eye twitched rapidly and then the sorting hat's brim caught on fire. "Oh my lord!" Professor McGonagall quickly dropped the hat while Dumbledore cast an extinguishing spell.

"Please proceed Minerva." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"Certainly headmaster. Kurama Minamino!" Kurama casually strode forward while glancing at Hiei who now monopolized the far end of the Slytherin table.

'My, oh my aren't we an angry Youko?' Was the first thing that popped into Kurama's head when he slid on the hat.

'What!' Kurama gasped.

'All these memories place you in one house only.' The voice stated in a sing-a-song voice. "Gryffindor!"

"Hmm…" Kurama took off the hat and quickly strode to the Gryffindor table and took a seat near Harry.

"Good going Kurama!" Ron slapped Kurama on the back hardly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Nah, call me Ron."

"Certainly and thank you for the honor Ron. 5"

"Botan Shinime!" Professor McGonagall shouted and Botan slowly began to approach the hat.

"NO! Get away from me!" The hat started to scream silencing the hall.

"What are you saying?" Botan attempted to pick up the hat, but some how was evaded.

"I'm to young and to beautiful to die!" 6

"Yusuke, a little help please!" Botan pleaded which resulted in Yusuke punching the hat.

"Ravenclaw for the Grim…" Yusuke quickly sat on the hat effectively silencing it.

"Please Mr. Urameshi you place the hat on your head and please only do it when it is your turn." Professor McGonagall sighed. "Deneb Trinty!" Botan quickly walked to the Ravenclaw table just as Deneb picked up the hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelped and Deneb quickly dropped it.

"NO!" Draco's screams pierced the Great Hall as Deneb began skipping sweetly towards him.

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Oh yeah, my turn now!" Yusuke yelled and practically sprinted to get the hat on his head.

'Hmmm…what do we have hear?'

'Yusuke Urameshi, now what house am I in?'

'No appreciation for theatrics. Well then you'll be in'

'Be in what!'

"Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Yusuke tossed the hat off and ran over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Harry.

"Shem Yazah!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

'So that's her name.' Hermione sighed.

"Good job Yuske getting in our house." Ron gave Yusuke the thumbs up.

"Yeah, but did you hear that guy scream when she was put in Slytherin?" Yusuke laughed.

"That was great, but odd. She didn't even put the hat on." Harry pointed out.

"Well it didn't touch Botan's head either and the hat nearly had a heart attack when she tried." Ron stated plainly.

"Kurama?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes Ms. Granger." Kurama turned.

"I thought your eyes were green, but now they are gold. What happened?'

"They are but..."

"He is wearing contacts, right now." Yusuke butted in quickly.

"Oh" Hermione smiled and watched the girl go and sit with the Slytherins.

* * *

7"Konó warúi jíken" Kurama muttered

"Why?" Yuske shrugged

"Watashítachi waru ue!"

"What ever Kurama you worry too much." Yuske looked away and started staring at the Gryffindor girls walking by.

"Dóozo shuuchuu suru."

"Nah I'm going to bed later" Yuske got up and headed towards the boy's tower.

"Baka" Kurama sighed picking up his ring off the table and followed Yusuke up to the tower.

* * *

"NOOO!" A scream ripped through the Slytherin dormitories waking almost everyone.

"Shem?" Deneb muttered as she rolled over a bit letting out a small shriek when she fell off and hit the floor.

"Mnnn…?" Came the reply from above her in the next bed.

"Hnn…" Deneb heard next to her as she turned to see Shem better. Denen quickly rolled over again to see Hiei napping under her bed with a black kitten that had white paws and stomach 8.

"That is so kawaii 9." Deneb cooed smiling at Hiei as she got up and noticed her other dorm mates looking very confused.

"What does that have to do with him being here?" Shem muttered as she kneeled down to get a better look at Hiei.

* * *

A/N- Sorry! I can't say sorry enough for neglecting my duties as an author and not updating. You see I was going to, but then I got sick and well I had to make up homework.

1. It's the mystical bag! I mean everyone knows about the bag even my Canadian Chemistry teacher knew about the bag! If you don't know about the bag then you must be just weird. Wait your reading this fic…point made.

2. Buggered…means ass fucked…kinda actually works right now…interesting ne?

3. Hiei is half fire apparition and half Koorime…have you ever read Yu Yu Hakusho or watched the anime?

4. Hey we never heard what the hat said for everyone else he could have just been trying to get into Harry's pants.

5. In Japan it is a very high honor to be able to refer to some one in their first name terms with out an honorific behind it. Either that, or an extreme insult if you haven't earned the privilege.

6. Botan Grim reaper in Yu Yu Hakusho though they make a point in the fact that she ain't to Grim.

7. Half of this conversation is in Japanese so I will translate it for you.

"This bad happening"

"We split up!"

"Please concentrate."

"Stupid."

8. This is a mild tribute to Kero my bestest friends kitten who died unfortunately during the winter when he wandered outside and never came back…We all really miss him and when he left us not only did he leave muddy paw prints on one of my shirts, but a hole in our hearts.

9. kawaii cute…and that would be a cute sight.


	4. Detention from hell

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and we are all lucky for that or things like what I am doing to them would happen normally. I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or I would be huggling Hiei right about now. I would like to thank authoraisarete for pointing out my improper use of the word koi the word I should have used was kawaii (it not only is one of my favorite words, but it means cute and it describes that scene ne?).

Chapter 4- Detention from hell

"So Ron do you think that Dumbledore would actually approve of this?" Harry questioned his uncomfortable friend.

"I really hope not Harry" was the only reply Ron could say. For they were both hanging from the ceiling by their ankles with the chains that Filch had previously threatened them with many years ago[1]. To add to their embarrassment they were wearing prom dresses, high heeled shoes, and they had received actual boobs [2] thanks to Salai. "Because these hearts make me look fat and are in all the wrong places."

"What did you just say Ron?"

"Well that green really brings out your eyes Harry, but this chiffon isn't really working for me." Ron's comment left Harry stunned while Salai and the rest of their detention buddies walked in.

"So let us get started with our lovely experience and do say hello to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly." Salai gestured at the ceiling with a chilling smile. "Here are what you shall be wearing Mr. Minamino you shall wear these to scrub my floors. Please refrain from using magic unless you wish to join them on the ceiling" Salai threw a bundle at Kurama who held them up and beheld a pair of swimming trunks that were black with silver roses on them. "Mr. Jaganshi I'm hungry bake me some cookies wearing this." Salai threw a bundle at Hiei and to his disgust found that it was a frilly pink apron with Hiei monogrammed across the front. "Mr. Urameshi go and help fix that hole" Yuske quickly left with a wide smile on his face.

"Excuse me Salai?" Kurama hesitated holding up the trunks. "I have a question about this."

"What would you question?" Salai laughed pulling out a pink toothbrush and then handed it to Kurama.

"Nothing"

"Well then Miss Trinty you shall dust my personal library wearing this." Throwing the last bundle to Deneb who held it up to reveal a French maid's outfit complete with hat and feather duster.

"How will you make us do these degrading things?" Hiei smirked mentally thinking '_I could just run right out of here and go back to Japan and leave the spirit detective to rot'_

"Simple I placed a spell on those clothing articles and as soon as I leave you won't be able to stop doing these task till I get back" With an evil grin Salai left and immediately the group put on the outfits and went along their tasks.

* * *

"Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall quickly approached Dumbledore accompanied by the rest of the staff.

"Yes Minerva?" Dumbledore looked up causally from his chess game against Salai.

"Well a few students have not been going to their classes"

"Really? Whom?"

"Well it is Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama Minamino, Harry Potter Deneb Trinty, and Ron Weasly."

"Hmm... if my memory serves me correctly they had detention with you was it not Rayvn?"

"Ummm.... Opps I kinda forgot I guess" Salai shrugged moving the knight in front of Dumbledore's king "checkmate"

"WHAT! You forgot about students that you had in detention!" McGonagall roared

"Relax they are in my office we can go get them now."

"You better hope they are alright!"

"It would seem you have won this game Rayvn." Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

"Hermione, that's what happened. I swear, I am not lying" Harry held up his bagel attempting to look serious.

"That is impossible, you had boobs?" Hermione giggled at the thought.

"I'm serious!"

------Harry's flashback--------

"So, when do you think Salai will get back, Harry" Ron whined.

"I don't know, but it seems like we have been here for two days!" Harry gave a sigh biting into a cookie, which was in a pile next to him.

"You shouldn't eat so many cookies, Harry, they will go right to your waist"

"Shut up! Wait, was there a knock on the door?"

"Yes it was, and hopefully it is Salai" Kurama groaned still trying to scrub the floor, though all the bristles were gone on the toothbrush. Suddenly the door burst open revealing the teaching staff excluding Salai.

"What the hell is going on here?!" McGonagall screamed catching sight of the boys.

"Oh hello Professor" Ron beamed. "Are you here to get us out of here?"

"Yes Mr. Weasly, and by chance do you know where Miss Trinty is?"

"She would be in that room" Kurama gestured towards a door with his head while still scrubbing. Snape opened the door to see Deneb dusting a spotless room.

"I think it is time the detention stopped right, Salai?" Dumbledore entered the office looking around. "But I must say that this room is spotless"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Salai walked in the room and everyone passed out from exertion. "Well next time maybe I won't forget the detentionees"

----------End of Harry's Flashback---------------

Harry was awoken from his flashback by pumpkin juice being sprayed in his face, curtsey of Hermione.

"What was that for Mione?"

"RON!?" Hermione pointed right behind Harry who turned and met with something squishy.

"Merfh!" Harry screamed in shock because he thought he was being kidnapped.

"Ello Harry" Ron's voice came from above him. Harry pulled away to see that it was a pair of breast's that he had shoved his head into. Looking up, he saw that they belonged to none other than one of his best friend Ron. "Salai agreed to let me keep them."

-----------Another Harry Flashback-----

"How are you feeling children?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I uh.... I feel like there is a funny weight on my chest." Harry groaned lying on the infirmary bed.

"Well that is because you have been given breast's Harry."

" I WHAT!?"

"Wow that is great and I feel great." Deneb giggled from the bed beside Ron.

"Deneb I wanted to ask you something." Ron walked over to Deneb.

"Sure, I just want to leave this place first." Deneb and Ron walk out of the infirmary whispering.

"I think I will talk to Deneb as well. How about you Hiei?" Kurama got up and leaned on the doorway.

"Hn" Hiei jumped up and left the infirmary quickly followed by Kurama.

"Well shall I have Salai remove those for you? I think Mr. Weasly is going to talk to her later."

---------End 'o flashback----------

"Ummm...... Ron, I don't mean to be rude but why are you wearing a girl's uniform? And where did you get it?" Hermione started wiping the pumpkin juice off herself.

"Oh well Deneb and me switched uniforms. She is quite nice when you get to know her." Ron smiled, spinning in a circle to show the uniform off.

"Weasel are those real" Malfoy walked over to Ron and began prodding Ron's boobs with his wand. "Holy Shit! They are real."

"Yes and they're SO perky" Ron threw out his chest to demonstrate. Then Hermione walked over and grabbed one and looked at Ron in shock.

"Okay where did you get the bra[3]?"

"Well......"

* * *

A/N:

Filch threatened them with this in the first book and almost every book since and I personally would have liked to see it. For reference it is around the time he discovers the current DADA teacher drinking unicorn blood.

Anything is possible with magic and prom dresses wouldn't look good with out a nice rack gives thumbs up

Well if you have ever have had boobs or have seen boobs, you need to know that females wear bra's to prevent premature Sagging of the Nippies.

And that is the lovely Chapter 4 don't worry the story will regain its direction later on in maybe chapter 5 or 6 it all depends on what we want to happen.


	5. Shopping and preperations

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did I would be living in England, Getting angry e-mails from disappointed fans, working on the 6th book, and be named J.K. Rowling. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did right now I would be very rich, living in Japan, being very happy, and still huggling Hiei. I do own the plot, Deneb Trinty, Rayvn Salai, and Shem Yazah so I still feel special.

Reply to 'Crappo' comment – I have several things wrong with me okay don't get me started I already told you some of them I think it is just to put it nicely I am 'special'.

Chapter 5- Shopping and Costume Parties

"Soooo......"

"What is it?"

"Yes Master what is it?"

"What was our plan again?" Voldemort hit his head on the ground at the remark Deneb had just made. At the same time Rayvn cringed and grabbed Deneb by the collar.

"You forgot the plan?"

"Ummm..."

"Okay for the last time here is the plan" Rayvn shoved Deneb into a chair and looked at Voldemort coldly. "We are going to kill Harry Potter because he" throws a gesture at Voldemort . "Seems to have some obsession with him."

"So does that make him a pedophile?" Deneb giggled thinking of the possibilities.

"I am not pedophile!" Voldemort screamed looking up from his position on the floor. "It's because of the prophecy."

"Well then why don't you kill that Neville boy as well" Rayvn sighed examining her nails.

"Why great one?" Voldemort stared in disbelief. _"They are encouraging me to kill people? Usually they are saying don't kill needlessly.'_

"Well here are our reasons for killing Neville. One he is an annoying prat and two he matches the prophecy 1 as well."

----------------------

"Why are we here?"

"Well I wanted to go shopping."

"Yeah so? I wanted to know why we were here" Yusuke was starting to get annoyed with Ron it was bad enough he had to go to this Hogesmede, but now he had to go shopping? The one thing that didn't help Ron and the rest of there group was there were people slowly sneaking up on him and he was getting annoyed.

"Hmmm...I wonder if this place has any good potions ingredients." Kurama mumbled holding onto Hiei's arm for dear life after their separation.

"No they all suck, but I would be willing to take the short one with me to the candy store" Instantly Hiei was gone from Kurama's grip when he turned to see the perpetrator he saw Deneb handing Hiei several shopping bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as Ron."

"Really?"

"Yeah for the party remember?"

--------Kurama flashback-----

"Well students I have a surprise for you all." Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. Even though the students were eating quiet fell over the room.

"I have arranged with the staff to set up a Halloween Costume Ball for all students." A cheer went through the hall and excited babble soon joined with it. "Like most events there are some rules." A large moan was next heard from the students. "There is one costumes must be appropriate for all occasions."

--End of Kurama's flashback----

"Oh yes well I was thinking a demon fox from a legend where I'm from."

"Hmmm... and everyone else?" Deneb tilted her head.

" Ah.... I was thinking that I would go as a.... what do those muggles call them? Cheerleader! Yes that is the word." Ron beamed at the stunned group oblivious to their reaction.

"Hmmm... I wanted to be.... Something horrible...Draco Malfoy." Harry snapped his fingers as he finished his thought.

"How are you gonna get the uniform?"

"Well I uh... I don't know"

"I'll get it for you don't worry Harry and I can't wait to see it." Deneb flexed her fingers casually.

"I wanted to be a gang leader yeah!" Yusuke jumped in trying to redirect the conversation.

"That isn't a costume baka" Hiei muttered smirking.

"So?"

"Hn."

"I wanted to be a.... Bunny!" Hermione giggled.

"Like bunny regular furry thing or bunny girl?" Deneb trying to keep a straight face.

"You'll see."

"So what is Hiei gonna be?"

"Hn."

"There he is!" A voice came from a near by shop.

"Yeah the tall boy with slicked back hair!"

"How do you know it isn't the girl with red hair?" at that comment Kurama twitched severely.

"Hey you Yusuke Urameshi!"

"What?" Yusuke turned to see himself faced with a hoard of rabid reporters.

"What is it like being the son of a demon pickle?" A recorder like device 2 was shoved in his face.

"WHAT!?"

---------------------

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go like that umm.. Youko?" Botan looked questioningly at the now silver haired, golden eyed, kitsune demon.

"If I tell them I used magic these bumbling idiots will believe me." Youko let out a hearty laugh.

"Hn." Hiei looked around at the almost normal appearance of his team mates except for Botan who insisted on dressing up like a waitress.

"So who's everyone going with?" Botan suddenly turned to them with a glint in her eyes'.

"Well I got invited by that Hermione girl." Youko smirked at the thought. "If she found me attractive then well wait till she sees me now."

"Don't you do anything that could get us in trouble." Botan sweat dropped at the thought 3.

"Yeah well I got to go with that chick what's her name? It doesn't matter does it? She is that Ron's sister" Yusuke adjusted his jacket looking at Botan for help.

"Her name is Ginny Yusuke and if you are going to a dance with a girl you might want to know that." Youko muttered.

"Guess who I'm going with?" Botan jumped up and down causing Yusuke to follow her actions perfectly.

"Who? The toddler?" Yusuke snickered after finally turning away.

"No!" Botan grabbed her oar 4 and made menacing jesters at him. "I'm going with Harry so that we can protect him better. What better time to attack than at a costume party?"

"Hn..I have to go now" Hiei muttered heading towards the door.

"Why?" Youko's gaze went from the quarreling duo instantly to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared out the door before questions could be asked.

"Who is Hiei going with?"

"I think Deneb why?" Botan paused in hitting Yusuke over the head to let him run away to the dorm rooms.

A/n-

1. The prophecy is at the end of the fifth book please don't make me type it okay.

2. I really don't know what they would use for recording people's voices so recorder like device shall do ne?

3. I wonder what Youko could do to Hermione to get them in trouble? Maybe play canasta? Or bingo? I think we all got the implication.

4. I say her oar goes to oar space like hammers go to hammer space.

Well anyway this chapter isn't what I was hoping for, but it's the best thing I can do because of school work I hope to update soon so cross your fingers.


	6. Authors Note

A/n- This is a major authors note that I would like to tell you all okay. One I have school currently going on which takes up a lot of my time so it's hard to update. Two I get writers block a lot during school I am lucky that I can get this far with everything. Three if anyone wants to say anything that they want a reply to just e-mail me if you want to beta my stories just e-mail me about that too.


	7. Bunny girls, Waitresses, and Nurses oh m...

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho I wish I did then I would be one rich off tons of merchandise that actually looked like the characters and two have some yaoi in HP. Also thank you for the reviews and sorry for the last Chapter it was a very evil thing to do, but I had to make sure people knew my situation before flaming me for not updating.

P.s- I use flames to burn Chemestry books along with all my history stuff plus the computer lab where we are learning how not to teach a web design class. Also here is why it took so long to update they went on strike because of this dude -grabs hippie- What do you have to say to the audience?

Hippie: Hey they diserved more money they look misirible.

Me: In that scene they were supposed to be misrible -lightbulb moment- Oh Hiei

Hiei: Hn...

Me: I have a present for you -hands Hiei Hippie- now go play -hippie is dragged off- That should make things better. Now on with the fic.

The Great Hall was alight with wonder as slowly students and staff filled in for their first Halloween Ball. Candles floated near the enchanted ceiling almost blending in with the starry view while a giant pumpkin was in the center spewing live bats through a menacing smile. To the dismay of many people the only food was a row of tables at the sides of the hall, but they had apparently been enchanted to look rotten, moldy, and otherwise undesirable.

"Well then I guess we could dance?" Harry with drew his hand quickly as a beetle crawled over the pumpkin pastry he was about to pick up.

"I don't know not many people are hear and well everyone is just talking right now." Hermione whined glancing around.

"Well I guess it's good thing for the food have to watch my figure." Ron chuckled absent mindedly playing with one of his pom-poms.

"Umm...Where did you get that outfit Ron?" Botan asked pointing at his interesting outfit which was a red and white cheerleader outfit with a very large W on the shirt 1.

"My cousin gave it to me...Hermione your ears are a little to perky." Ron walked over and began fixing her costumes ears.

"Ron tell us the truth I know none of your cousins would give you that." Harry pointed out to the group thinking of Ms. Weasley.

"I'm telling you the truth it was Deneb though and she is my cousin although she is my 40th cousin twice removed she still is family."

"I don't see why you would want to talk with her she's a weirdo." 2

"Speak of the devil." Hermione muttered breaking up the verbal brawl between the two. "and she is with Hiei too look at those outfits."

"No way!" Botan gasped pointing a shaky finger at the pair. "Why is he going like that?" Harry and Ron gazed in the direction to see what she was pointing at. Finally their eyes landed on Deneb's hair which they followed to see her wearing a tight nurse's outfit 3 standing next to Hiei. Hiei had some how managed to turn himself green and sprout eyes all over his chest and upper body from what they saw. 4

"It's not that bad I mean he could be dressed up in that easter bunny costume." A voice chuckled behind Hermione.

"What do you mean!?" Hermione swung around to see her verbal attacker to find herself face to face with Shem in a very different bunny costume.

"See mud blood when you say you're going to dress up like a bunny at least try this kind." Draco sneered walking up next to Shem as he waved a hand at her outfit. For indeed this outfit was the extreme bunny suit it had fishnet stockings, white bunny ears, a white fluffy tail mounted on a black swim suit, and it was all tied together with a black bow tie. 5

"Watch it Malfoy!" Harry pushed his way in front of Ron.

"What's it to you...."Draco's gaze slowly went over Harry's body. "Where did you get my clothes!?"

"From Botan." Harry jabbed a thumb in Botan's direction.

"I got them from Ron." Botan yelled quickly to avoid any problems.

"I got them from my cousin...." Ron piped in at the sound of his name.

"Which of course would be me." Deneb emerged from the crowed near them leading Hiei into the group. "Hello Botan I decided Hiei needs to talk with more people."

"Okay...Hiei are you having fun?" Botan giggled realizing Hiei's situation.

"Hn..." Came his stoic reply.

"Remember what we discussed about using your words Hiei?" Deneb giggled "So try that again."

"No I'm not having fun if you insist on talking to me I will make you suffer."

"That's much better Hiei."

"Hey! Where did you get my clothes from?" Draco shouted tired of being ignored.

"Well I got them when..." Deneb then proceeded to whisper something in Draco's ear.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah you want to try me?"

A/N- Yeah I hope you all are happy I practically froze my little fingers off typing this on the computer because winter is coming and my house sucks for insulation.

1. This is me showing my Wisconsin pride yes –does a couple of high kicks-.

2. That description has been used for both me and Deneb. Just to make things clear Deneb really isn't me she just is like a web alter ego I like to try and use and she makes for a great story character.

3. You know the anime nurse's outfits if not next time your in the book store find Real Bout High School #2 it is 7 pages after chapter 11 that's a great example. An okay example is in Tokyo Mew Mew volume 5 page 77.

4. What I am referring to is Hiei's demon form couldn't think of anything Hiei would dress up as except that.

5. Lets see bunny girl think along the lines playboy bunny girl suit yeah need more details check Love Hina volume 2 I don't know what page right now.

6. Aslo there is nothing wrong with hippies or protesters as long as it isn't a stupid reason.


	8. Authors Note 2

Okay I read through all of my stories read through all of the comments and here is my verdict....my stories suck and are mediocre in my eyes. There for I shall redo all the chapters before I allow myself to continue any of them further. That is all from this author so to the people who pointed out to people or to themselves "Hey these stories don't have a plot!" I must say this....what took you so long to finally review and say that?! So they will come back and have a plot and better story lines and blah blah blah. Just in general better, but the story outlines will remain the same so don't worry for all you fans who like the chapters the way they are.


	9. Party wraps up

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho which for Harry Potter is unfortunate because everything would be written better. This is a special update because of the holidays I will try and finish the editing on previous chapters though before the other things or develop a system. I do own the plot, Deneb Trinty, Shem Yazah, Rayvn Salai, and Ummm….purple haze for future reference.

-----

"Yeah, so the whole school is going to learn your secret if you don't hush." Deneb purred into Draco's ear before gliding back to Hiei.

"Blackmail? You do actually belong in Slytherin." Malfoy gave a devious smile before frowning a bit. "Why not use your skills on someone outside our house?"

"Everyone is fair game, especially my own house the do have the best secrets. Now if you will excuse me places to go people to bother." Smiling Deneb grabbed Hiei's arm and led him away.

"We should dance Draco none of these simpletons are worthy of dancing at a mosh pit." Shem shock her head heavily and walked away without waiting causing the males to watch the bo9uncy cotton tail follow her.

"You got lucky Potter. If you'll excuse me I have to follow her lest I catch something from you weirdoes." With a cold laugh Malfoy was swallowed up by the crowd.

"Damn him!" Harry growled as he watched the crowd desperately for any signs of him.

"Calm down Harry, no need to say that." Botan slapped Harry on the back while in the background Ginny mumbled something to Yusuke and handed him a glass of mysterious purple liquid.

"Yes, why damn him when you can get revenge." Youko smiled.

"Umm…that's not exactly what I meant." Botan eyed Youko warily.

"I have to agree with Kurama." Ron nodded his head vigorously. "We got to get Malfoy back for all those times!" 1

"I agree!" Ginny piped up moving next to her brother.

"I don't know guys I mean he hasn't done anything to bad." Hermione looked around for a distraction. "Why don't we drink some punch?"

"Yeah, this punch isn't half bad, kinda taste familiar too." Yusuke suddenly smiled and began chugging it.

"I guess punch wouldn't hurt." Harry mumbled and with that they all poured individual glasses and drained them respectively.

"This is pretty good." Botan giggled.

-----

"What are you drinking?"

"The punch, it's really addictive."

"Hmmm…"Dumbledore slowly walked away from the now wobbling Professor McGonagall.

_I don't remember having the house elves make any punch. Then again I am getting on in my years maybe one of the other staff had it done, but forgot to tell me._

Though things began to worry the old man when several of the students and Professor Flitwick toppled over and seemingly passed out.

_Maybe it's just a Halloween joke or the like…I just hope it is._

----

"She can be so lazy." Deneb whispered as she knocked on Rayvn's door.

"Mmphf." Came a muffled sound from behind the door.

"Christ." Deneb adjusted her nurses uniform and threw open the door and her jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?" twitching Deneb tilted her head. "Kurama?! Okay I'm leaving to go…to…meeting."

----

"Master, why are you the only one here?" Voldemort looked around the room and spotted Deneb twitching.

"They were busy and on with the discussion."

"Yes master, when will we attack?"

"Let's stick with tradition and go for the end of the school year. Are you getting new recruits this year?"

"Yes master."

"Good, because if this fails we're moving to America not only are half of us barbarians the rest are trigger happy 2." Giggling Deneb reached into her purse. "Want candy?" Pulling out a large chocolate bare she waved it once before it vanished. "Join me Hiei you can kill who ever you want."

"Hn." Suddenly Hiei was standing next to her clutching the chocolate bar.

"I'll give you candy. 3" Hiei nodded his head eagerly outstretching his hands for more.

----

Harry ran through the halls if he could just find some where to hide or someone to help, but he found neither. What he found were the school's main doors and in his mind just as good. Harry burst through the doors running, but tripped over a stone and fell twisting his ankle so he started to crawl. Then he made his biggest mistake he looked back, but unlike most horror victims he saw no one.

"Do you really think I wouldn't catch up?" Harry froze inside and desperately began to crawl towards the forbidden forest when something grabbed his waist.

"Now the fun can begin." Harry's vision faded out as he felt something tearing into his clothes. When Harry regained consciousness he knew something was wrong for blue bubbles were floating all around.

"Come on Potter we don't have all day." Harry looked up.

A/N: Yes I know I said no more updates until I finished the editing, but I couldn't resist writing this while I had the inspiration.

1. Well you know all the harassment that Malfoy has done to them etc.

2. There you go The Saiyan

3. That is loosely based on a line from a manga I read and an avatar I saw.


	10. Freaky fun

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho if I did I would be rich in merchandising profit and the like. For info on this chapter please see authors note. 

**……Blah blah** is song lyrics.  
-------  
It was Draco Malfoy looking down at him wearing a red trench coat. "We aren't going to wait for you all day now get up." A hand reached out to him grabbing on to it he saw it was Ron helping him.  
"We have to start right now Harry!" Ron urgently pulled Harry up. Harry frowned as he saw Ron was wearing a red trench coat as well.  
"What are we doing?" Harry looked down seeing what happened when he was attacked saw that he too was wearing a matching red trench coat, but when he tried to open the coat his body wouldn't obey him instead it moved of it's own violation.  
"Her majesty, the queen, has requested us to perform." Malfoy curtly added as they all began to form a chorus line. As Harry tried to take in the scenery his hand went to the coat's belt and began pulling. Before he had time to try and protest the trench coats fell off revealing black matching tutus with pink and purple polka dots. Suddenly they had matching umbrellas in their hands and then the music started.

**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me. Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away. Afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid to say what I need to say too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around you think having the upper hand means you've got to keep putting me down, but I've had too many stand-offs with you. It's about as much as I can stand just wait until the upper hand is mine**. 1

Harry started to do some familiar moves left arm out, right arm out, turn left hand over, and then the right.  
What the heck?! I'm doing the Macarena?! Why the hell are we doing this dance of all dances?  
"Harry, you need to shake your arse more." Draco smirked at Harry's shocked expression. Suddenly a very short and deformed Dumbledore came waddling into the room. Gawking as he continued to dance the forbidden dance 2. Soon his godfather came waddling in equally as deformed as Dumbledore 3 and they embraced, with a sudden blink of Harry's eyes, they began to do the tango.

**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies. So concerned with what you think to say what we feel inside so many people like me walk on egg shells all day long. All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on. There are so many things you say that make me feel like you've crossed the line. What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time 'cuase I've had so many stand-offs with you it's about as much as I can stand. So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine.  
**

The whole of Hogwarts was cheering for them as they completed the second round of the dance. Harry was just starting to feel good when Ron bowed and left the stage twirling his umbrella. Harry was in shock his best friend had just deserted him so he could dance the Macarena with Draco while watching his dead godfather dance with the headmaster. One minute you're on top the next your not. Watch it drop making your heart stop just before you hit the floor. One minute you're on top the next your not. Missed the shot making your heart stop you think you won and then it's all gone. I know I'll never trust a single thing you say you knew your lies you divide us, but you lied anyway and all the lies have got you floating up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall.  
Then Draco to left him as Dumbledore and Sirius tangoed into a mirror leaving him utterly alone on a stage where everyone was watching him, and suddenly he wasn't wearing his tutu.

------

A/N: This is the next chapter, which I guess if I keep my plot bunnies in line will be after I give you the re-write of Chapter 2. That is what I plan maybe new story chapter after I re-write one a nice order.  
A comment on this chapter and part of the one before it was I am doing a request. It is the request of my Hentai Master's, Hentai Master Dee (Ok so that's only kinda confusing.. See I have a Hentai Master and her Hentai Master is the one who suggested this scene) instead of her other request being Harry x Ranma x Fluffy pairing in another story. Please enjoy and don't get to wierded out 1. This is a Linkin Park song off their CD Meteora called "Hit the Floor". For further information please check out the Cd or the Internet. A lot of thought actually went into picking this song. Originally it was going to be "Nobody's Listening", but we decided that this one was better for Harry Potter.  
2.This is a forbidden dance due to an incident in the fifth grade when a friend and I made a pact that we would never purposefully do that dance again.  
3. I'm talking about people being chibi and all that jazz. Ok so I only have a few problems.. Come back to read more!


	11. The Aftermath

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the people in my fan club (no matter what they say XD.) Yeah the disclaimer is done, but kitty isn't here right now he will be back soon though.

* * *

Harry felt something next to him before he opened his eyes to find out what it was he wanted to prepare himself for what it could be. 

_Okay so far all I know about this thing: is it's pretty big, very warm, kinda squishy, and when I move around a bit it kinda squeaks. What could it be?_

Instantly Harry found the most "logical" thing that fit this description. That would be in Harry's mind a huge, giant, mutant mouse. -1- Slowly Harry opened his eyes and saw white, well not really white more of a platinum blond. Harry's eyes widened in shock as it slowly dawned on him what was lying next to him.

"GAH!" Harry quickly moved back bringing the blanket with him. Draco opening his eyes looked sleepily at Harry and suddenly was wide awake taking the other half of the blankets with him to the other side of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Potter?" Harry looked into his hands and sure enough the blanket was green, not the customary red for the Gryffindor.

"That's a good question Malfoy. What am I doing here? I think you drugged me for your sick pleasures!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, but said finger was part of the hand holding onto the blanket and he dropped the blanket revealing he was in his boxers. Harry looked down in embarrassment at his red with gold polka doted undergarment.

"Yeah right Potter if I brought you here for my pleasure you wouldn't be wearing your boxers." Throwing some locks of his hair Draco also dropped his side of the blanket revealing his boxers which sported a nice silver serpent on them.

"Ha! At least my boxers are normal, but I guess those are normal for you."

"What's that supposed to mean I see you are sporting your own colors."

"Oh yeah well there is no way I find you sexy!" Harry blushed at what had just come out of his mouth.

"Ha! Potter you couldn't lie if your life depended on it!"

"SO?"

"You find me sexy like everyone else in this school." After a long pause Harry finally gave a reply suiting this situation.

"F-Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry threw himself out of the bed and found his clothes sprawled across the room and quickly began picking them up.

"Potter, your attempt at covering up your own embarrassment was feeble at best." With a wave of his wand Draco's clothes flew to him and he began to get dressed. "I mean you were the one who probably snuck in here." Draco let out a harsh laugh.

"I can't believe this!" Harry screamed pulling up his pants. "I bet you took advantage of me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Draco who was buttoning his shirt.

"Please if I took advantage of you it would be memorable." Draco sneered as he began checking his hair.

"Pretty cocky aren't ya? I bet you suck at kissing." Harry laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair and that's when it happened. Draco closed the distance between them and managed to pin Harry against the wall. Harry tried freeing his arms only to get them roughly pinned above his head.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Harry gasped as Draco's leg was shoved in between his own. -2-

"What does it look like Potter? I'm taking advantage of you memorably." Harry blushed at the look on Draco's face his usual sneer was twisted into an evil smile as his silver eyes blazed with an unknown emotion.

"Wha..?" Harry's question was cut short when Draco's mouth descended on his pressing down roughly.-3-

_This is wrong this is very wrong…oh god!_

All coherent thought left Harry's mind as Draco began grinding his hips against Harry respective hips.

_I can't believe I'm doing this to Potter._

Draco mentally chuckled as his actions elicited a moan from his dark haired counter part pinned to the wall and Draco moved his hands underneath Harry's shirt.

_Holy! How did Potter get so ripped!_

A knock was heard on the door and Draco sprang off Harry letting him slump to the floor. -4-

"Who is it!" Draco growled with an icy glare at the door.

"Draco, you are going be late for breakfast if you don't leave soon." A female voice quaked outside the door. Draco smiled at Harry.

"Looks like your safe for now Potter." Shakily Harry stood up, staring wide-eyed at Draco. "Cute look Potter shut your mouth though. You're starting to remind me of a goldfish."

* * *

"Gods, I have a headache." Rayvn muttered as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. 

"What time is it the sleeping wonder asks?" Deneb's voice came from the doorway.

"Yes, so cut the crap and tell me."

"Why should I tell you when you've got a person right next to you very capable of answering themselves?" Deneb smirked throwing her head in the general direction of the bed while she pointedly looked away.

"He's never up on time so why should I ask him?"

"Well I'm not referring to Snape, I referring to the other one." Rayvn indulged Deneb's mirth and looked to the side of her expecting to see so odd doll or the like, but nothing prepared her for what she actually saw.

* * *

A/N- Yes another chapter down go me next time I get challenged they are going down! 

1.Yeah logical -insert sarcasm- next time I want logical I will go to Kuwabara.

2.That would hurt if he "accidentally" missed and hit…yeah

3.Two things…one I doubt Harry's question was cut short from what I've heard him speak and two I don't know what a kiss is supposed to go like if anyone wants to correct me on it go ahead and review or e-mail me.

4. I'm going on the theory that Draco has his own room.


End file.
